The present invention relates to a spin stabilized carrier projectile having a projectile base connected to a projectile body, and a driving band connected to the carrier projectile for transferring spin forces thereto.
In spin stabilized projectiles, the projectiles are equipped with driving bands which are used for sealing as well as for transferring the spin from the rifling of a gun to the respective projectiles. The driving bands have outer diameters which are sufficiently large that they engage the rifling of a gun barrel as the projectile passes therethrough.
If the projectile is a carrier projectile which contains sub-ammunition bodies in its interior, the driving band is conventionally disposed either on the projectile base or on the projectile body. If the driving band is on the base of the projectile, the transfer of torque or spin forces between the base and the body generally is effected by means of a pin or a screw connection. In the past, a screw connection was employed for thick-walled bodies. For manufacturing reasons and strength considerations, a pin connection has advantages for use in connection with thin-walled bodies. To ensure secure transfer of torque to the projectile body where a pin connection is used in the prior art, a plurality of such pins are arranged about the circumference of the projectile body. This prior art arrangement requires that the projectile carry a relatively large ejection charge which is necessary to cause shearing off of the pins during ejection of the subammunition bodies.
If the driving band is disposed on the projectile body, a relatively expensive radial supporting structure is required on the projectile body in the region of the driving band. Otherwise, the relatively large radial pressure forces exerted on the driving band by the gun barrel would prevent the driving band from performing its sealing function. Particularly when thin projectile bodies are employed (in which the ratio of the wall thickness of the projectile body to the gun barrel caliber is customarily&lt;0.05), the projectile reacts with particular sensitivity to radial pressures, since at various locations (depending on the projectile geometry) high material stresses may occur.